Promesse d'une Vie
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Tu étais là bas, j'en étais sur...mais je suis enfermé, seul, et la mort me tends les bras. Pourtant...ce ne sont pas ses lèvres qui touchent les miennes...sasuxnaru


**Auteur**: Disturbe Angel

**Genre:** comme d'hab, je fais que dans la guimauve moi!!

**Disclaimer:** pas à moi, juste l'histoire!!

Alors j'ai mis un mini disclaimer parce qu'on m'a rouspeté la dernière fois pour pas l'avoir mais bon ça tombe sous le sens que les perso sont pas à moi mais bon, y'en a peut-être qui ne le savent pas après tout!!!

C'est petite histoires écrite vite fait, sous le coup, hop, j'ai eu une idée, fallait que je l'écrive!!

Alors surtout ne faites pas attention aux fautes s'il y en a, j'suis tellement pressée de la poster que j'en oublie parfois de relire, hummmmmm pas bien je sais!!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!

avant que j'oublie, je remercie**XYZ**pour m'avoir donné le titre et le résumé pour la fic!!! GROS BISOUSSSSS

**Promesse d'une Vie**

Je me suis fait avoir...

Piégé..comme une débutant...

Mais voilà, j'étais tellement pressé...

Tellement pressé...

De te retrouver...

Et maintenant...Dis moi...

Que va-t-il advenir de moi...

J'aurai du attendre les autres, j'aurai du écouter les conseils de Sakura qui me dis tout le temps _"ne fonces pas tête baissée, si tu as un doute, demandes moi un conseil ou attends moi, on est plus fort à deux!!"_

Mais voilà, j'en ai encore fait qu'à ma tête, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je me rattache, à quelque chose...à quelqu'un...sinon j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer...

Y'a vraiment des moments où je mériterais l'oscar du mec le plus nul que la terre ait portée, pas au niveau de la force mais plutôt au niveau d'amener les ennuis avec moi partout où je vais, et ça me fatigue quelque part, non mais sérieux à chaque fois, t'as un évenement qui vient se mettre en travers de ta route et tu dois mettre de côté ce qui était, pour toi, la priorité absolue!!

Et là où je suis aujourd'hui, il fait noir, et je suis incapable de dire quelle heure il peut être, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, je me suis assis de dépit, j'en ai assez de tourner en rond, trouver un moyen de sortir...que je ne trouverais sans doute jamais...je laisse donc mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité qui m'entoure...

Je repense aux dernières heures, au fait que je vais me prendre un savon quand je serais sorti, tout ça à cause de mon impatience, j'étais tellement sur que cette fois c'était la bonne, que j'allais enfin mettre la main dessus, il faudrait qu'une bonne fois pour toute j'arrive à mettre de côté mes émotions, de ne plus les laisser me guider et réfléchir avec ma tête!!

Je n'avais pas attendu ni kakashi, ni Sakura, ni Sai, à peine avais-je entendu "repaire d'orochimaru" mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et je m'étais élancé, direction sortie du village, j'avais bien entendue les trois autres me suivrent, pour essayer de m'arrêter sans doute et de me raisonner mais je les ai distancé très rapidement, comme la fois où je voulais sauver Gaara, tellement pressé que si Kakashi ne m'avait pas fait entendre raison, j'aurai reglé l'affaire tout seul...

Alors je suis parti et je suis vite arrivé à destination, seulement je n'aurai jamais pensé que les hommes sous les ordres de ce serpent de malheur aurait un cerveau, à peine avais-je pénétré dans une pièce qu'une lourde porte se refermait derrière moi, me faisant me retourner sous l'effet de la surprise,

J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire, j'ai utilisé mes clones pour la défoncer, ils se sont tous transformer en fumée, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, je devais l'utiliser alors je l'ai fait,

J'ai utilisé le rasengan de toutes mes forces sur cette maudite porte mais...ça ne l'a même pas égratigné...même pas le moindre petit coup, et je suis resté sans voix, dans quel genre de pièce je m'étais retrouvé, j'aurai voulu à ce moment possédé le sharingan ou encore le byakugan de Neji juste pour voir en quoi cette pièce était faite,

Encore une des créations d'Orochimaru mais comment pouvait-il savoir que quelqu'un viendrait, la personne qui nous avait renseignée nous aurait-elle trompé?? pourtant c'était juste une enfant!! Il était arrivé au village épuisé, il nous avait dit s'être enfui d'un laboratoire tenu par un homme avec des lunettes, qu'un autre homme aux yeux fendus se tenait à côté de lui, un sourire malsain sur son visage,

Il ne nous avait pas fallu longtemps pour voir que cet enfant était prisonnier d'Orochimaru mais en fait, on ne lui avait pas demandé comment il s'était enfui, ça ne nous avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, surtout à moi, j'était préoccupé par ce repaire car qui disait Ororchimaru disait...Sasuke à ses côtés!!

Et maintenant, me voilà coincé dans une pièce qui doit sans doute aspirer le chakra de la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur car je me sens que je suis en train de me fatiguer à chaque tentative pour m'en aller ou alors...attendez une minute...

Je me lève de l'endroit où j'étais assis et me dirige vers une endroit particulier en tâtant le mur pour ne pas me planter, je sens alors un peu d'air contre ma main et la pose contre un objet posée sur la paroi, on dirait un appareil qui diffuse de l'oxygène dans l'air mais vu le faible débit, ce doit être à cause de ça que je suis fatigué, je manque d'oxygène, pourtant au début, je pouvais respirer librement...

Au début...

Cela voudrait dire que...

Je commence à comprendre, ces hommes s'en fichaient pas mal de savoir qui viendrait, ils ont coupé l'arrivée d'air avant de s'enfuir je suppose, plutôt faire mourir la personne plutôt que le repaire soit trouvé, je suis dans de beaux draps...

Je baisse la main et la passe dans mes cheveux, enlevant par la même occasion mon bandeau frontal, laissant mes mèches me retomber sur le front, je commence à avoir chaud et enlève ma veste avant de me rasseoir, Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt venir me chercher, je n'ai pas à m'inquièter, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes maintenant enfin...j'espère...

Je relève la tête pour la poser contre le mur derrière moi, et j'aimerais savoir l'heure qu'il est...

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, laissant mes bras retomber de chaque côté de mon corps, je ne sais pas si je me suis endormi, je sais seulement que le contact du mur frais contre ma tête me fait du bien et me détend,

- T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, t'es vraiment chiant!!!

Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup à l'entente de cette voix et regarde devant moi, je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et remarque une personne devant moi, je la reconnais facilement mais je reste sans voix,

- Et ben alors, t'as perdu ta langue!!

Devant moi se tient Sakura, vous allez me dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre, ohh trois fois rien si ce n'est que la Sakura devant moi est celle de douze ans, ce qui est tout à fait normal!! je suis en train de perdre la boule...

- Heuu Sakura, t'es pas censé avoir 16 ans??!!

Elle me regarde surprise et esquisse un sourire moqueur,

- Bien sur, j'aurai du me douter que tu parlerais d'elle, tu peux venir!!!

Je la regarde se retourner en appelant quelqu'un d'autre et la Sakura que je connais apparaît à son tour, me regardant avec beaucoup de colère dans les yeux, je suis dans la quatrième dimension...

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein Naruto?! y'a encore fallu que tu fasses les choses tout seul, tu m'as pas attendu encore une fois!!! et regardes où tu en es!!

- Sakura...je...

Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle a raison mais je me rends compte que j'allais parler à une p d'hallucination et me rétracte, levant vers elle des yeux vides, elle peut continuer à me parler, je m'en fous, je ne l'écouterai pas!!

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu te dis que je suis pas vraiment là mais je sors de ta tête et tu sais très bien que je réagirai vraiment comme ça si j'étais réelle...Naruto...je t'avais demandé d'arrêter d'agir comme ça, ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que tu le ramènera...

- c'est pas pour ça que je suis parti!!!!! c'est pas que pour lui!!!

J'ai haussé la voix sans faire exprès et elle se met à genoux devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, les regardant longuement avant de relever des yeux tristes vers moi

- Nous savons toi et moi que c'est faux..il n'y a toujours eu que lui dans ta tête...je sais que j'ai aussi une grande place dans ton coeur mais je n'y ai pas la plus grande place...si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurai pas son bandeau en permanence avec toi dans ton sac, tu ne pleurerai pas quand tu l'as dans ta main pensant que personne ne te voit!!

J'ai l'impression que la Sakura en face de moi dit toutes les choses que celle que je connais n'oserai jamais dire, comme si elle laissait tomber sa carapace en cet instant, le fait qu'elle m'ait percé à jour me rend mal, je pose inconsciemment ma main sur ma sacoche car je sais que ce dont elle vient de parler est dedans et que j'en serai malade de le perdre...

- Sakura...tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi...c'est vrai, j'ai toujours son bandeau, c'est vrai que le tenir me fait du mal mais...

- mais rien Naruto!! et je suis de son avis!!

Je sursaute une seconde fois quand je vois que Kakashi se tient derrière Sakura maintenant, le Kakashi que je connais par contre, quoique il n'a jamais changé, il n'a pas son habitude air abruti, non je vois dans son regard qu'il est très sérieux dans sa façon de me parler,

- Regardes toi Naruto, tu n'as jamais baisser les bras, tu arrives toujours à te sortir de toutes les situations et là tu fais quoi?? tu restes assis?!

Il se moque de moi, je le vois bien qu'il se moque, il peut tout dire vu qu'il n'est pas réel et que tout est dans ma tête, c'est vrai qu'ils font partis de mon imagination alors pourquoi? pourquoi disent-ils des choses que je n'aurai jamais imaginé entendre de leur part?

Je suis perdu, mon torse se lève doucement, j'essaye de respirer doucement, de ne pas gaspiller le peu d'air qu'il me reste mais je suis en sueur, mes membres sont lourds, je n'ai même plus le courage de lever les yeux vers eux, j'ai juste envie qu'ils me foutent la paix!

- Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé vous vous trompez Kakashi-sensei...y'a rien à faire, et je n'ai plus assez de force ni de chakra pour tenter de sortir de cet endroit...

Son air sérieux prend un air désolé quand il s'accroupi juste à côté de Sakura qui a suivi notre échange sans rien dire et qui le regarde à présent, ils s'échangent un regard et d'un commun accord se relève en même temps...

- J'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses baisser les bras si facilement, tu me déçois Naruto, j'avais mis tellement d'espoir en toi.

- Le Naruto il est fatigué, vous avez écouter ou quoi?! et je n'ai jamais baissé les bras, arrêtez avec ça, vous me fatiguez...

Quand, au prix d'un effort, je relève les yeux, il n'est plus là, ne reste que Sakura, même celle de douze ans n'est plus là, je souffle un coup, content de m'en être débarrassé, ne reste qu'une hallucination à partir et je serais tranquille...

Elle regarde autour d'elle, marche dans la salle, plaquant ses mains sur les murs, essayant sans doute de trouver une issue pour moi mais pas un son de sort de sa bouche, elle regarde fixement les parois avant de faire demi tour et de revenir vers moi, m'indiquant qu'elle va s'en aller,

- Il serait vraiment déçu de te voir comme ça...si seulement tu te rendais compte des sentiments que tu as au plus profond de toi...

Je sais très bien de qui elle veut parler mais en cet instant, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, il n'est pas là de toute façon, il ne m'a même jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'une gène même s'il m'a dit le contraire et c'est d'ailleurs à ça que je me raccrochais juqu'à aujourd'hui...et les sentiments dont elles me parlent, je ne les connais pas!!

C'est sur que je pense qu'il rigolerait bien s'il me voyait aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, tous les efforts que j'ai fourni, je vais finir comme ça?? enfermé dans une salle, mourir du manque d'oxygène? moi??

- HORS DE QUESTION!!!!!

Je me relève d'un bond et du peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, créer un clone et refait un rasengan que je lance encore une fois contre un des murs mais mon ultime effort ne change rien, juste un leger tremblement du mur et plus rien...

-...merde...

Je serre les poings de rage et me laisse tomber au sol, me retrouvant recroquevillé sur moi-même, serrant les dents, je tape par terre avec mes poings, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la douleur se fasse sentir, je rassemble alors mes bras autour de moi et me balance d'avant en arrière, je veux sortir, je veux sortir, je veux sortir...

- Tu te trompe, ça ne me fait pas rire de te voir comme ça...

Je sens une main qui passe sous mon menton doucement et qui relève ma tête lentement, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent ceux sombres d'une personne que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir...

- Alors toi aussi, tu viens me hanter...

Un petit sourire vient se dessiner sur son visage, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça, et ce simple sourire suffit à ramener un semblant de calme en moi...

- Tu étais obligé d'avoir cette apparence, je t'ai pourtant déjà vu comme tu es maintenant.

- On était encore de bons amis quand j'avais douze ans alors je me suis dit que tu préférerais me voir comme ça, à cet âge, plutôt que de voir ce que je suis devenu!

Quelque part, il a raison, ça me fait du bien de le voir comme ça, son bandeau de Konoha toujours sur son front, son habti avec les symbole de son clan dessus, il me tend les mains que j'attrappe et me remet debout, je sens ma tête me tourner et retombe aussi sec à terre, je vois l'inquiétude se lire sur son visage tandis qu'il se met à ma hauteur,

- Faut que tu sortes Naruto...

Je me mets à rire, y'a pas à dire, les illusions sont vraiment différentes de la réalité, je sais que jamais il ne m'aurait dit ce genre de choses comme jamais il n'aurait ce sourire et ce visage si inquiet, il n'est pas celui que je connais ou que j'ai connu...

- Vous êtes qui?? surement pas le Sasuke que je connais!!!

J'ai continué à rire en disant ça, me redressant pour me remettre dans ma position initiale, c'est-à dire assis contre le mur,

- Je suis celui que j'aurai du être si Itachi n'avait pas tué ma famille, celui que tu aurai voulu que je sois depuis toujours, celui que tu cherches toujours et que je suis toujours au fond de moi...

Je remarque alors qu'il a pris l'apparence qu'il a actuellement, celui que j'ai revu...le vrai...

Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, ce qu'il me dit me touche beaucoup plus que les paroles de Sakura ou de Kakashi, parce qu'il a raison, je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir le voir différent, de le voir m'accepter, de lui donner une autre raison de vivre que celle de tuer son frère mais j'ai échoué...lamentablement, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de moi trop souvent sans pouvoir l'en empêcher,

_"il n'y a toujours eu que lui dans ta tête"_

Je repense aux paroles de Sakura, n'y a-t-il vraiment toujours eu que lui?? ai-je dont tellement pensé à lui que j'en ai oublié le monde qui m'entourait?? je le regarde devant moi, le même qu'il était à ses douze ans et quand je repense à celui qu'il est maintenant, ça me fait tellement de peine, regrette-t-il ne serait qu'un millième de seconde d'en être arrivé là?? moi je n'aurai jamais assez de ma vie pour regretter de ne pas avoir su le convaincre, ne pas savoir lui donner quelque chose de bien plus important que son frère!!

Je voudrais crier, lui crier de revenir, de dire au Sasuke qui est devant moi qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre con, égoïste, Orgueilleux et j'en passe, qu'il n'a pas idée du mal qu'ils nous a fait, qu'il m'a fait...mais j'ai moi aussi ma fierté, un ninja ne se met pas à genoux devant quelqu'un, il ne supplie pas!!

- Malgré ce que tu penses Naruto, malgré tout ce que tu penses, partir n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir pour moi...

- C'est la meilleur celle-là!!! arrête ton cirque, nous, on étaient rien pour toi, quand tu as vu qu'on te gênait, tu t'es barré sans regret!! Tu t'es dis mon meilleur ami et tu m'as presque tuer sans sourciller, pardonnes-moi Sasuke mais j'étais là devant toi, chez Orochimaru, je t'ai encore demandé de ne pas partir et tu l'as quand même fait!! Tu m'as encore détruit une seconde fois!! et pourtant j'abandonnerai pas, je doit être maso quelque part parce que je continuerai à te courir après aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, le temps que tu comprennes que je...

Que je quoi?? que ce que m'a dit Sakura est peut-être vrai...que l'accepter est difficile...

Je suis là, avec mon beau discours mais l'espace d'un instant j'ai oublié où j'étais, que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi à moins d'un miracle qui me ferait sortir de là, je suis en train de dévoiler tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur à quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment là, c'est à lui que j'aurai aimé dire tout ça, au vrai Sasuke!!

-...tu me manques tu sais...même avec tout ce que tu as fais, tu me manques toujours autant et je refuse de te laisser sortir de ma vie...

Il se rapproche de moi et s'asseois à côté de moi, quand je vois sa tenue, je suis en rage, de voir qu'il est presque habillé comme ce serpent, j'ai envie de le frapper, quand je vois cette marque dans son cou, quand je la vois, cette saloperie qui a bousillé sa vie et la mienne, j'ai en moi tellement de haine, je voudrais tout briser autour de moi!

- Je sais Naruto...je n'ai malheureusement pas les mêmes priorités que toi, je ne reviendrai pas, nous le savons tous les deux que c'était un voyage sans retour, au fond de toi, tu sais qu'une fois mon frère mort...je disparaîtrai...alors laisses moi m'en aller...

Te laisser t'en aller, tu entends ce que tu me demandes Sasuke, penserais-tu vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'encore mon imagination qui me joue des tours, qui me fait comprendre que je vais bientôt mourir et que je vais définitivement te perdre?

- je peux pas faire ça désolé, j'ai trop besoin de toi!

J'ai eu envie de lui dire que les sentiments dont Sakura ma parlé sont bels et bien en moi mais je n'y arrive pas...je sens alors sa main se poser sur ma joue et tourner mon visage dans sa direction, je vois que ma réponse le rend triste mais je suis comme ça, je ne changerai jamais d'avis, délicatement je le vois alors se pencher vers moi et incliner sa tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes,

Je ne suis pas surpris, comme si...comme si j'avais attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter, et même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, qu'il ne fait que ce que je voulais, je le laisse m'embrasser et je lui réponds, la douleur en moi reprenant le dessus m'arrachant une larme, j'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit vraiment lui...

Maintenant je le sais, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus mon ami, il est plus, bien plus que ça et intérieurement j'ai mal à en crever!

- sasuke...je...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience, serait-ce finalement la fin?? pourtant je sens que je respire encore, je devrais mourir, je n'ai plus d'oxygène...j'ouvre alors lentement les yeux et les referme aussitôt, la lumière m'aveuglant, je bouge mes bras et sens qu'il y a quelque chose sur moi, une couverture, Sakura m'aurait-elle trouvé finalement??

- Bon on fait quoi de lui??

La voix me sort de ma reverie, je ne la connais pas, une voix de fille que je n'ai jamais entendu, je fais semblant de dormir, les laissant continuer, peut-être que je connais quelqu'un et à ce que je constate, ce sont ces personnes qui m'ont sortis de la salle mais pourquoi étaient-elles là??

- C'est vrai ça, il est à moitié mort, autant l'achever non??

- Suigetsu a raison, on ne peut pas prendre de risque, pas de témoin derrière nous, on s'était mis d'accord.

- Et moi je ne vous dis qu'une seule chose: personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne posera ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui!

Je manque d'ouvrir mes yeux d'un coup sous le choc, mais me contient, cette voix...je ne peux pas m'être trompé, je ne peux pas!! je sens du mouvement à côté de moi et entend la fille qui s'appelle "karin" à ce que j'ai compris s'en aller en râlant,

- Elle a raison Sasuke, même si tu connais cette personne, rien ne doit venir te perturber, surtout maintenant!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Juugo, mais si tu insistes on peut en parler...

Son ton est sec et cassant, je plains le type qui s'appelle Juugo, il ne doit plus avoir un poil de sec, je me risque à ouvrir un oeil et tourne la tête legerement pour pouvoir les voir mais je vois flous, je sens encore en moi le manque d'oxygène et la tête me tourne, je referme les yeux sous la douleur qui se diffuse dans mon crâne, un léger courant d'air vient m'effleurer le visage et je me mets à respirer profondément comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'air de toute ma vie,

- Restes calmes, ton corps subit encore les effets du manque d'oxygène.

Je sursaute légèrement, et ouvre les yeux pour le voir pencher sur moi, à quelques millimètres de mon visage, ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, je retiens mon souffle, le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui me revenant en mémoire,

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'on passait par là!

- De la chance??...je...je pensais...que tu...voulais...me tuer...

Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai du mal à parler, j'ai envie de tousser mais rien ne vient, j'ai envie de me redresser mais une main sur mon torse m'en dissuade, je sais que le Sasuke que j'ai en face de moi et le seul et l'unique, celui dans la salle n'était qu'une projection de celui que j'aurai voulu avoir depuis toujours...

- Naruto, arrêtes de ressasser le passé, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut pas l'effacer comme...

- Comme le fait qu'une fois que je m'endormirais, tu repartiras...

Je n'ai pas caché l'émotion dans ma voix, je n'ai pas caché que le fait de l'avoir, en ce moment, si près de moi et de ne pas pouvoir le retenir me tue, de savoir qu'il va repartir et que je n'ai pas assez de force pour l'en dissuader nourrit la colère que j'ai en moi...

Alors s'il ne me reste que quelques minutes pour profiter de sa présence, je ne veux pas les gâcher,

Rassemblant le peu de force que j'ai, je lui attrappe la nuque et l'attire à moi avant de l'embrasser comme il l'a fait dans la salle sauf que ce n'étais pas vraiment lui...je le vois écarquiller les yeux avant que je ne ferme les miens, levant mon autre main et venant la nouer autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus contre moi,

Je le sens alors se détendre et ses mains se poser sur ma taille, je lui demande d'approfondir notre baiser et il ne refuse pas, peut-être a-t-il senti ce besoin de lui que j'ai au fond de moi, peut-être a-t-il senti combien mes sentiments à son égard étaient forts...

Mais alors qu'il m'embrasse avec plus de passion, un petit quelque chose me perturbe, quelque chose de bizarre comme une impression de déjà vu, comme si...je m'écarte d'un coup de lui, le repoussant avec mes mains sur ses épaules, je le fixe tandis que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle,

- Tu...c'était pas...c'était pas une...

- Hallucination??...non...

Je sens mes mains tremblaient, il est en train de m'avouer qu'en fait, c'était vraiment lui et pas mon imagination, qu'il était vraiment là...et je me suis mis à nu devant lui, je lui ai dit tout ce que je ressentais...

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses Naruto, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir dans cette salle, quand je suis arrivé avec mes compagnons, des hommes d'Orochimaru venaient de nous dire qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer le Jinchuuriki, j'ai voulu en avoir le coeur net et j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans la salle sans que tu t'en aperçoives, je suis resté dans un coin à te regarder, je connais cette salle, je sais comment pallier au manque d'oxygène grâce à kabuto et aux entraînements...

C'était pas une illusion, c'était pas une illusion...

- ...J'ai assisté à tes hallucinations...j'ai tout...entendu...

Il a tout entendu, donc il a joué avec moi, il m'a dit ce que je voulais entendre depuis le début, il savait qu'en me disant ça, je m'en voudrais peut-être moins mais son avoeu me fait encore plus de mal, j'en ai marre de tout ça!!

- Oh alors tu t'es dis que jouer à l'illusion...serait marrant...moi tout ce que...j'ai dis...c'était vrai, je...je tiens tellement à toi...tellement...tellement...mes sentiments n'ont jamais été aussi forts qu'aujourd'hui...

Je plaque mon bras sur mes yeux, j'ai envie de prendre la couverture et de me cacher dessous, peut-être que si je me rendors, en me réveillant, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir juste fait un beau rêve, ce serait bien ça...non...

- Je voulais seulement te sortir de là sans que tu me vois Naruto mais...

Il marque une pause alors qu'il retire mon bras, le posant sur le côté,

-...Tu avais l'air si...tu m'as fait ressentir une chose que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps...je n'aimais pas te voir triste...

- Si tu ne veux pas... me faire encore plus de peine que maintenant... alors tu ferais mieux... de partir tout de suite...ce sera moins douloureux... que... si tu me dis encore des choses de ce genre...

Ma voix semble retrouver son débit petit à petit et ma tête ne me tourne plus beaucoup,

Je le regarde se relever lentement et me tourner le dos, ça y est, il va s'en aller, je prends sur moi et me redresse pour me retrouver assis, les bras autour de mes genoux, je remarque que ma veste est posée à côté de moi avec mon bandeau et ma sacoche, je tend ma main vers cette dernière, l'ouvre et en sort cet objet qui me tient tant à coeur, quand je relève les yeux vers Sasuke, je vois qu'il me regarde ou plutôt qu'il regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains,

- Y'a des choses dont on...ne peut pas se séparer...Sasuke...

Il pose un genou à terre, se replace en face de moi et m'agrippe par le tee-shirt avant de m'attirer brusquement à lui, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du mien,

- Arrêtes de te faire du mal Naruto, arrêtes...je te l'ai dit, je ne reviendrai pas...

- Le mal, tu viens de me le faire...et puis, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, c'est plus fort que moi tu devrais le savoir ha ha!!

Mon rire n'est pas très convaincant, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de me convaincre que tout va bien, que je ne suis pas malheureux mais je le suis, je le suis tellement que je n'ai même pas la force de me jeter sur lui et de l'attaquer par surprise, de toute façon je ne pourrais rien faire, ses nouveaux compagnons débarqueraient en un rien de temps,

Nouveaux compagnons...il nous aura vite remplacé...

- Aller casses-toi!!

Je viens de lui crier ça en enfouissant ma tête entre mes genoux que je retenais avec mes bras mais au lieu de l'entendre partir, je sens qu'il est de plus en plus proche de moi et de ses deux mains il attrape mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux quand je le vois...le même...

Son sourire...le même que celui de mon illusion, une larme s'échappe de mes yeux alors qu'il prend de nouveaux possession de mes lèvres avec passion mais ça n'a rien d'un baiser d'adieu, ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai, je le sens me demander l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accorde sans hésiter, essayant même de prendre le dessus sur lui,

J'ouvre les yeux pour profiter de son visage, ses yeux fermés le rendent tellement beau, on n'y voit plus la haine qu'il y a dedans en permanence, je décide de refermer les miens parce que je sens que le lien qui nous unit à ce moment-là va bientôt se briser de nouveau,

Quand je le sens s'écarter de moi, j'ai le souffle court, je suis ailleurs, tant bien que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais de nouveau allongé, qu'il est sur moi et qu'il a son visage enfoui dans mon cou, qu'il ne bouge plus,, qu'il me serre tellement fort dans ses bras que j'ai envie de faire pareil mais ce serait me perdre que de faire ça...

Il se relève lentement, se gardant de me regarder dans les yeux, est-ce que lui aussi...?? je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée qu'il répond à ma question muette

- Moi aussi Naruto, je tiens à toi, j'ai des sentiments qui dépassent le stade de l'amitié pour toi...et ça ne changera pas, même après...ça ne changera pas...

Je le vois remettre sa cape et appeler son groupe, je réfléchis au sens de ses paroles, cela veut dire que même quand il aura fait ce qu'il a à faire, peut-être reviendra-t-il vers moi?? je les vois arriver en me lançant des regards emplis de haine, je pense qu'ils doivent savoir que je viens de Konoha, je vois la fille me fusiller littéralement du regard comme Sakura le faisait avant et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire

- Encore une victime de ton charme légendaire Sasuke??!!

Je la vois devenir rouge tomate avant de me foncer dessus et d'être arrêté par la main de Sasuke qui lui tord le poignet,

- Tu te calmes Karin!!

J'ai envie de rire mais me retiens, je sens que le second n'est pas loin de venir m'étriper avant sa grande épée qui ressemble fort à celle de Zabusa d'ailleurs, quant au dernier, il n'y a pas de haine dans ses yeux, il ne fait que passer de Sasuke à moi et me fait un sourire que je ne comprends pas,

Je me relève à mon tour, remettant ma veste en même temps quand la voix du grand balèze se fait entendre

- Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai envoyé un oiseau à Konoha pour les prévenir que quelqu'un a retrouvé un de leur ninja.

- Bien.

Alors voilà, cette fois c'est la bonne, nos routes vont à nouveau se séparer, je ne sais même pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de le revoir, le fait d'avoir découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour lui rend la séparation encore plus pénible que ce que j'aurai cru...

Il se retourne vers moi, ses compagnons ne voyant pas son visage, il n'a pas son habituel regard froid, en le regardant bien, je pouvais voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres...

- Je te quitte ici Naruto...je ne reviendrai pas...

Je lui souris à mon tour

- Et moi, je ne cesserai jamais de te courir après...Sasuke...

Ils s'éloignent lentement de moi et l'instant d'après je ne les vois plus, ils sont partis en sautant de branches en branches dans la forêt, je ne cesse de regarder le point où il était encore il y a quelques secondes, je récupère ma sacoche à terre et la trouve légère,

je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de remettre le bandeau dans cette dernière et regarde autour de moi...rien...nulle part...il n'y est pas, je commence à être en panique à l'idée de l'avoir perdu mais c'est impossible... je l'avais encore quelques minutes auparavant!!

Et là, je comprends, je ne l'ai pas perdu...il a juste repris ce qu'il lui appartenait, je m'autorise alors un vrai sourire avant de mumurer une phrase que j'espère qu'il entendra...et le fait de savoir qu'il a repris son bandeau me donne de l'espoir...

- Je te ramènerai parce que pour moi aussi...ça ne changera pas...c'est la promesse d'une vie...

**OWARI**

_**Alors voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi?????**_

_**moi j'aime bien, nan mais sérieux, vous allez peut-être vous dire que c'est pas top mais c'est la vie !!**_

_**j'aurai bien voulu mettre plus de personnages pour faire une leçon de moral à Naruto mais ça aurait fait trop long...**_

_**donc si ça vous a plus, je vous laisse le soin de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas!!!**_


End file.
